


Sky so blue...in Malibu

by sorryineverland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryineverland/pseuds/sorryineverland
Summary: Sam, Dean and You finally get to have a day off.





	Sky so blue...in Malibu

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came to me after enjoying a nice day under the sun while listening to Malibu by Miley Cyrus…the thought of Dean came on the bus ride back home. This was set somewhere in the early eps of season 2. I also posted this on tumblr.

The hotel bedroom door flew open as three figures entered the vicinity.

“That son of a bitch sure did a number on us.” Dean grumbled while taking off his leather jacket and then tossing it onto the closest chair next to the bed. He stretched and felt his back crack loudly, “Much better.” He practically moaned.

You, Dean and Sam were in Malibu hunting a poltergeist that’s been terrorizing the neighborhood. It’s a horrible thing but you were secretly glad that the monster decided to be in Malibu. You never mentioned this but you always wanted to Malibu ever since you were a little girl. The beach was your most favorite place on the planet. It was always so calm and relaxing and everyone seemed so happy at the beach. You smiled softly at the memory of you and your parents chasing each other one sunny day, when you were innocent and weren’t exposed to the world of monsters and demons. Back when your younger brother was alive and your mother hadn’t taken her own life and your father drinking himself to death. You sighed. That demon sure had ruined your life but it led you to meet Bobby and through him, you met Sam and Dean. You went on so many hunts together that they soon became your family. Your life was filled with happiness once more despite the fact that you hunt the supernatural.

“Hey Sam,” You called out lightly.

He hummed at you as a response as he removed his shoes, Dean glancing at you.

“How about we take a day of-.”

“No.” He said firmly.

You bit your lip while sharing a look with Dean who gave you a sympathetic look.

“But we never had a day off.”

“I said no Y/N.” Sam wasn’t angry but he was getting there.

Usually, you would drop the whole thing and listen to your friend’s wishes but this time, you snapped.

“Oh come on, Sammy. We deserve a break.”

Sam’s expression grew darker as he stood up, body tensing, “No. Not when that thing that killed my parents and Jess is out there.”

“ _Our_ parents.”

Both of you ignored Dean as you glared at each other.

“Sam, I don’t think I can go on like this.” You confessed.

“Oh, so you’re just gonna give up and leave?” Sam’s words were harsh.

You sighed in frustration. “No,” you calmed yourself down so that you wouldn’t start a fight. “But I am fucking humane and I need to rest. I can’t fight that yellow eyed demon when I’m fucking exhausted.”

Sam’s look softened a bit but he still stood his ground.

“Please, Sam. Just one day.”

It was quiet for a minute. Dean’s eyes shifted between you and his younger brother, whose jaws were clenched. He sighed deeply before answering, “Fine, but we leave after tomorr-“

You didn’t let him finish as you squealed and gave him the biggest hug that you could give.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you!”_

Dean smiled at the both of you.

You woke up the next morning with a bright mood. You haven’t felt like this in a very long time so you were very excited for the day ahead of you.

“Dean, babe, wake up.” You shook your boyfriend.

“Y/N?” He called out, hair a total mess. He looked at the clock on the wall and you heard him whine.

“It’s 7 am. The sun is barely out.”

“I know…but I don’t want to spend all morning indoors. Let’s get ready and head to the beach.”

At the sound of your happy voice, Dean’s heart fluttered and his stomach felt fuzzy. “Alright, alright.”

You pecked his forehead before running to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After you finished, you prepared a small bag full of important things for your beach trip while the boys took turns showering and getting ready.

You didn’t blow dry your hair today. You thought it was best to just towel since you’re gonna be swimming so it will be pointless to blow dry it. Your long, brown and curly hair curtained your face as you pulled up the bottom part of your white bikini. You topped it off with a silky white, almost transparent, shawl around your hips.

“Ready!” you smiled at the boys who were different colored tanks and swim suit. Dean wore a red swim shorts and a black tank top while Sam wore a dark blue, almost navy blue, swim shorts and a forest green tank top.

You guys decided to walk to the beach since it was only a ten minute walk and it was be useless to drive and waste gas that you will be needing for tomorrow.

You spent the whole morning swimming with Sam and Dean. You and Dean got into a water splash war that ended up with Dean carrying you in his arm and then throwing you back into the water with you screaming in laughter. You and Sam also played a short game of volleyball while Dean went and got lunch for you.

Awhile after, you and Dean were lying on top of your towels and bathing under the sun. You didn’t have your shawl around your hips as you wanted to get a full body tan. Constantly hunting and going to dark places made you very pale and you hated it. It looked like you were sick and unhealthy.

You sighed in content. It was such a rare thing to take a day off with this kind of job and you were glad that you took advantage of by waking up early.

You turned your head and stared at Dean’s relaxed expression, his body tense free and a smile played lazily on his lips. Your heart clenched at the sight. You didn’t want to think about how this day and the happiness that it brought was temporary. You wished with all your heart that time would just stop and you can spend the rest of your lives here, in Malibu. You imagined yourselves living in a house nearby. You working as a history teacher at some school and Dean owning his own garage. Sam would still have Jessica and he would be the most successful lawyer anyone has seen and their dad well and alive. You felt your throat tighten at the thought of all the hardships that Dean had been through. He went through so much and had to grow up very quickly, which explained his almost childlike behavior he has now. You stared at his rising and falling chest, a fleeting thought of how you could do a deal with a demon to have that dream come true ran through your mind.

At that moment, Dean’s eyes opened lazily. His green eyes were intense as he stared into your own. It felt like he was thinking the same thing. _Me too,_ his eyes seemed to say.

You offered a small smile.

He returned it and held onto your hand tightly. You both drifted into a light nap.

When you woke up, Sam had bought you guys some ice cream to cool your body down after being under the sun for so long. He was surprised you didn’t end up getting a heat stroke since you two slept for almost three hours.

As the sun set, the beach became deserted.

You decided that you wanted to watch the sun set, something you didn’t get to do so often. The sky was a beautiful painting of orange, yellow and a bit of red. Your hair was flowing with the wind. Your knees pulled to your chest, arms wrapped around them. You weren’t thinking of anything, it was as if you were a statue placed on the beach. You heard someone walk up behind you and sat next to you.

You didn’t say anything to Dean, not wanting to look away from the setting sun.

You sighed…How you wish you could just be here forever. No more demons. No more monsters and definitely no more sadness. You briefly wondered if your family were still alive, would you still have met Dean? Would you be another one night stand to him or would you be in a serious relationship like you are now.

You shivered a bit at Dean’s stare. You’ve been feeling it since the minute he sat down next to you but they grew more intense with each passing minute.

You turned to face him, your figuring almost matching the color of the sky.

“Beautiful.” Was all he said.

You smiled, soft and small, before inching in and capturing his lips. It was soft and gentle. A kiss that you rarely shared. Whenever you kissed, it was always rushed. Always worrying that it would be your last. But on those rare moments, when you two felt safe, you would share the softest kiss ever.

His hand came up and rest the back of your head. You rest your hand on that arm.

You felt your heart tighten as you felt a tear escape and slid down your cheek. Today was perfect. You didn’t feel like you two were taking a break from supernatural hunting. It felt like you were this normal couple enjoying a day at the beach. It felt normal…and it was dangerous. It was addicting to be normal and a difficult thing to give up. You were so close to asking Dean to run away with you and live a normal life.

You broke the kiss with a barely audible smacking sound, never looking away from each other’s lips.

“I wish,” Your voice was shaky. You tried so hard not to cry Dean caressed your cheeks.

“Me too.” He whispered.

_I wish we could stay like this forever_


End file.
